Love Bug
by Amaya12
Summary: Shino had met the girl of his life. But after ending it over something as stupid a rumor, he wants to have her back. Can he have his Hina-Hime back, or will she refuse him?
1. Chapter 1

A ShinoxHinata Paring.

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga or Anime.

*Inspired by the song Right Now (Na Na Na) by Akon.*

Summery: Shino had met the girl of his life. But after ending it over something as stupid a rumor, he wants to have her back. Can he have his Hina-Hime back, or will she refuse him?

* * *

Everything reminded him of her. They had been together for three years now. At the age of 23, Shion Aburama was lost for what to do. Shino was not one to handle emotions well. And that is what this girl had brought. Emotions. While he hated it because he was confused so much, he loved it at the same time because she made him feel so alive.

Now he was all alone. Nothing was left of her to make him happy again. He had ruined it all when he had lost his cool over something stupid! He just wanted her back! That was all that the tall man wanted. His eyes narrowed slightly behind his glasses and he silently cursed at everything in the area. He hated it all. It made him sick to look at all of this stuff.

The silent and reclusive man just wanted to darken the world and hide from his problems. But the esteemed Abarame simply just did not do that! No, he was much stronger than that. He could get through this. It was irrelevant to dwell such on things that cannot be changed. He wanted to forget his angle. Forget the life she had brought to him.

And, Shino wanted desperately to forget that night. He wanted to forget how they had fought over something as stupid as sex and a friend. He had been reckless to get so angry at the Hyuuga heiress like he had. But, he could not help the emotions that spued from him because of her. His best and worst was brought out of him. That was all that was on young Shino s mind as he walked through the snowflakes that fell around him.

His eyes closed behind his glasses and he sighed to himself. His hood was down, so the snow was starting to lightly dust his hair, contracting nicely with the dark brown. Just the slightest smile passed the solemn man's lips as he continued through the woods as he opened his eyes again. He knew far too well the path that he was taking himself down. It was not a good one. Memories would haunt him here and it wasn t something that he wanted to relive. But he knew he had to relive the defeat and the pain that he felt when he was at their place. The thought seemed to lighten his mood a little. Just that it was their spot and no one elses. It was his and her angle.

But, it was no longer theirs together. It was theirs separately, and it bothered him that it wasn t theirs together. To see her here would be wonderfully good for him. But Shino didn't get his hopes up. He wouldn't see Hinata that night or any other night. It was as simple as that. He didn t dream of seeing her unless it was on a mission. That killed him the most.

He just wanted her back. He wanted his life back.

* * *

Ok! End of chapter one! I have not a clue when I shall get the second chapter up. But I promise, I will get one up! Most likely in Hinata's point of view!

Anyway, opinions of how I could make this better would be lovely for me! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. This is Chapter 2 of Love Bug!

I know it is not long. But, I've come to discover that I'm not always good with long stories. So, I'm not going to push my luck. I'm going to give you the best I can do. Even if it's short. I will make sure it's a decent amount though to leave you hanging for the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the manger or the anime.

I hope you like it!

* * *

~Hinata's POV~

She knew she shouldn't be doing this. It went against her, it went against everything she ever did. But she was angry, and anger does stuff to people. It makes the do stuff that they know they shouldn't do. The young women had just slipped through the window. Shaking the snow off of her long tresses and her winter jacket. Not that she cared to take notice to the snow at all, she did not care if it got the floor wet. It wasn't her floor and she wasn't staying long. She was breaking, leaving what she needed to leave, and then departing from this place and the person that lived here once and for all.

Walking over to the bed she couldn't help but sigh softly. Her soft cupid bow shaped lips turning into a slight frown at the sight of the all the clean and neat bed that she had loved so much over the past thee years. The young girls pale lavender eyes darted around the clean and tidy room. He was such a neat freak! Bitter thoughts ran through her head as she stood by the bed in the room. It was to dark to see any colors though. But, she didn't even have to close her eyes to know the colors.

The walls, a deep forest green all the way around. The floor was a brown color. Almost like dirt, but a little closer to chocolate. His bed sheets were the color of leaves. All together it was pretty, with his two high windows that let in a lot of sunlight, and the cage of butterflies that he had sitting on his dresser for her. They were a gift to her, but she kept them here for she had spent almost all of her time with the Aburame heir. The Hyuga girl sighed, she sat on the edge of his bed. Not caring if he knew she sat on the stuff. Hell, Hinata felt like trashing the entire room just to make him have to clean it up again! That's how angry she was about this entire break-up. Hinata couldn't believe that he would believe such a wild rumor.

That's not why she was here though .She was here to leave him what he had given her and a note. Pulling both items out of her jacket pocket, she turned them over in her hand. The note was short and sweet. Though, it told her emotions well. Gone was the shy girl that couldn't get into words what she wanted said. The girl here had changed over the years. Thanks to Shino. She had let him in, let him see her and he had helped her turn into the person she was today. Now though, she could use that. And Hinata would use it. She would make him hurt, she would give him a option. She wrote it all down in the note. She took the piece of jewelry and wrapped it around the note. Setting it on his pillow, she stood up.

She was out of the window she moment the door opened and Shino came into the room.

* * *

Ok. So, I would love reviews. Ways to make this better. Next chapter will be up soon! Maybe by the end of the month. Lol. I got a lot going on with school and the such. So, that may not be till the end of the month. Sorry! I'm going to try and make them longer.

Next Chapter: Shino and Hinata will meet again!

Hope yous enjoyed the story!


End file.
